


As The Days Do Come But The Years Do Go

by slightlyjillian



Series: The Negotiation Of Lineage [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bromance, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU. The Peacecrafts might have taken the throne, but the colonies would only back a child born from their blood. Sequel to <i>The Negotiation of Lineage</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As The Days Do Come

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Alithea who encouraged me to write a sequel.

Four years they'd managed to stay in their own corners of the main camp of the southern kingdom. Tomas Nichol balanced on his toes having come around the corner and spotted the other just as quickly. Trowa Barton, a Gundam knight from the third colony, had crossed equal distance from the opposite direction. The taller man let an easy smile brush across his tanned features. It was not, however, a happy smile.

"I suppose you've come to the same conclusion," Trowa said. He crossed his arms, the corner of a rolled document sticking out from behind his elbow.

"I was going to ask if you'd double check my numbers," Nichol admitted, his throat dry. "But since most of our resources are the same..."

Trowa chuckled. "You know that if we didn't make them tell us separately they'd save days on their trips. Besides, how do you know that they aren't giving me information they neglect to share with you?"

Nichol glanced at the fluttering canvas of the tent entrance.

"You're _spying_... aren't you?" Trowa's smile showed teeth this time. Nichol furtively glanced back and away. Trowa shook his head. "You're making them recount the news from the north twice when you're listening on me and hearing the same."

"Don't tell me you aren't doing likewise," Nichol snapped, but it lacked an edge. He knew Trowa was right. Dorothy and Quatre risked enough as it was issuing reports to the exiles in the south. Perhaps the time had come to set aside their differences. Nichol shuffled under Trowa's ongoing laughter. _His differences_. Trowa had never stopped acting as if they were the best of friends, amused and indulgent of Nichol's irritable boundaries.

Then the tent opened with Heero Yuy's arm holding it open for them. "If you're both here," the man said quietly. Heero Yuy had changed since Nichol first met the soldier in person. The introduction happened after Nichol had risked his life to take a small message, a token of intent, from Hilde Schbeiker, part of OZ in the south and Nichol's now legal kin. What had been a reclusive and wary warrior became a gentler man, married to the woman he loved and now father to one child who could claim rights to the entire kingdom.

Trowa stopped teasing Nichol then and replied with all seriousness, "Milliardo has determined that Halyna's potential to take the throne is too much of a threat. His child might be an heir, but neither he nor Lucrezia can rally the colonies by blood right if challenged."

"And you didn't get Relena pregnant, so she's agreed to provide reinforcement if..." Nichol paused. "_When_ Milliardo Peacecraft decides to reclaim the south."

"Who'd want this desert?" Heero stated, then his expression of Hilde-influenced humor slipped and worry clouded his gaze. "Halyna's not safe here any longer. Come inside. We need to talk."

Nichol hesitated, uncertain if Heero intended to include Hilde's kinsman or only his Gundam colony-born peer.

"Halyna will complain if she hears you did not stay, Tomas," Heero murmured and withdrew into the shadows of the tent.

"Still with the lingering doubts about yourself?" Trowa reached out to tap Nichol's forehead.

Scowling Nichol followed with a retort, "The only person I doubt is _you_."

^^^

"I'm not comfortable with this at all," Nichol hissed. "A girl-child belongs with her mother. And," he hastened to speak over Hilde's retort. "If you will not come, it's not proper that Halyna travel with three men."

"Heero and I would trust any of you with our lives. And hers," Hilde answered. Her eyes became gentle with affection and sadness causing whatever Nichol intended to say next to choke in his throat. "Her time will come, too soon but it's not yet. You are her uncle and that's reassurance enough, Tomas. I need you to help her adjust to the colony. It's her father's country, she belongs there as much as here. Show her this."

"And the Lady..." Nichol stammered. The changes were all happening very quickly. And unlike the past, when everything had been reaction, these decisions had been surgical moves. Deliberately cutting him from the people he loved and sending him into the unknown. Across the ocean.

"She excused you," Hilde reminded. "She, at least, understands the necessity of sacrifice."

Nichol blushed at the thought. During his time in her service, the Lady had never given him direct praise, but he had hoped that her keeping him in her service meant she'd been satisfied.

"You saved her life many times, at risk to your own," Hilde said. "We want you to do that for Halyna now."

He knew what came next and moved first to put his arms around the woman who called him brother.

"So you do learn," Hilde's voice became shaky from restrained tears. "The island gods had better protect you both or I'll come back from the dead to avenge you."

"Likewise," Nichol agreed.

"And I know just the guy to ask for that favor." Hilde's eyes still sparkled, but had regained a measure of her good-humor. "Before you ask, yes. Duo Maxwell sent word that he's making a stand with the south this time."

"Maybe I am glad to be leaving." Nichol considered what he knew about the variable personalities of the self-proclaimed God of Death.

"One more thing," Hilde said as they both heard voices and a child's response getting closer. "Be kind to Trowa. He's paying a different sort of price to take this journey."

Nichol grunted, then found himself arms full of a small dark-haired girl. Her father and Trowa were just behind.

"To-MAS," Halyna pinched her fingers into his wiry hair and pushed kisses onto his face. "Trowa says we're going on a boat."

"Yes," Nichol managed to say from under the attention. His complaints forgotten under the simple, intense emotion inspired by this little person. He stayed still while Heero drew his fingers along Halyna's cheek. She chuckled while Nichol promised her father, "I'll keep her safe."

^^^

"Walker's overdue," Nichol mentioned. He had Halyna riding with him as they tried to reach the ships in time for their sailing. The Captain would not leave without his special cargo, but too long of a delay would raise suspicions before they were ready to fight on two fronts. The better that the Peacecrafts considered their only opposition to have stayed in the south.

Trowa didn't answer, but kept his gaze along the trees to their right. The fields divided the northern woods from the southern desert and to travel west across them led directly to the ocean and beyond that, the colonies. If they had anything to fear, it would likely come from the forest.

Briefly covering Halyna's ears, Nichol hissed, "Are we sure we can trust him?" Halyna pulled his fingers away and scowled at him rather lovingly. She looked so much like Hilde then that Nichol nearly forgot his worries.

"Walker was sworn to Zechs, not Milliardo," Trowa observed without answering. Then he added with more enthusiasm, "As was Dorothy."

Nichol frowned in thought. The comparison was apt. But Nichol knew Dorothy well over the years. Walker was an unaccounted for variable. Would he have kept his loyalty to OZ or to the man who betrayed them to claim his Peacecraft line?

"Hold," Trowa called, drawing his sword. Then Nichol heard the sound of heavy hooves and a low-riding man appeared from the trees several yards behind. He shouted. It seemed at first he was calling to his horse for speed, then the word became clearly intended for Nichol's party.

"Fly, fly!"

Nichol hooked an arm around his niece then moved his knees to get the creature beneath him to gallop. He didn't need to communicate with Trowa. The other man had already started to follow but more slowly in order to consult with the person who most likely was their third, Walker. Nichol strained his eyes forward to watch the trees in case an enemy came from ahead.

"Too tight," Halyna shouted, but her voice stayed low as if she knew her protest would go unheeded by her uncle.

He risked a look behind to see an unburdened Trowa gaining to match their own pace. Walker had ridden across the span of grass and back into the woods. Nichol blew out a breath. If Trowa had a plan, then things were back in their favor even if he wasn't completely certain of the threat.

Trowa ran close momentarily to appraise Halyna and Nichol's well-being. "Keep moving. But we can relax somewhat."

Nichol huffed. He'd been on horses for stretches of parole with the Lady before, but his arms ached from holding the girl and guiding the beast as well. Protecting Une had meant guarding her back. Halyna was completely defenseless. He'd become her arms, legs, sword and shield.

"Did you see them? Who are they? How many?" Nichol asked.

"No." Trowa shook his head, a dark concern lowered his brow into creases. "Walker believes he was followed, but by a small number to discern his destination."

"Then let him lead them astray," Nichol replied, stress keeping his neck tight. Halyna's fingers twisted around his own fingers as if she sought comfort from his tone. But if her safety required his anger, she would learn that soon enough.

"I should help him... get rid of them," Trowa said tactfully. "Then we can progress in peace. If he managed to lead them away from us it's likely they didn't even see Halyna."

"Did you see them at all?" A chill warning settled over Nichol's projections.

Trowa understood and his eyes widened slightly. "In that case, I'll..."

"He could be trying to split us up," Nichol grumbled. "But go. Go, we have no choice but to believe him."

Trowa nodded and left.

Nichol watched his companion for a long moment then briefly tucked his fingers through Halyna's hair. "Brave girl," he said.

"Is Trowa fighting monsters in the woods?" she asked, peering behind while the horse once again hurried them to the west.

"He is very brave," Nichol agreed. And in meaning it, muttered. "He'd better take care."

^^^

The horse spent itself just outside the city on the dock. Nichol dismounted, threw their belongings over his shoulder and took Halyna into his arms. Leading the horse, Nichol reminded the girl, "What did your father say you could call me?"

Halyna wrinkled her nose, "To-MAS is papa." Then she smiled in delight.

_It would have to do_, Nichol thought. "Yes, indeed. What a funny game. But if your father said it's okay..."

"He said you always would take care of me," Halyna remembered with a thoughtful expression. "But you would do that anyway, right?"

"Yes," Nichol chuckled. He kept watch for Trowa or Walker or anyone else that might cut between him and his destination. The bags were heavier than he would like and he'd wished they'd not brought so much with them. Even though Hilde had been cunning enough to remove two items for every one he put in.

A questionable looking building became the first stables Nichol could identify. He led the horse there and asked for an exchange. They would refuse and he'd sell the horse instead. But let them think he was continuing to travel by land if anyone asked. If the delay gained him five minutes it was a pitfall well worth the small effort.

"No more pony," Halyna said sadly. Then she whispered, "And Trowa's horse?"

Nichol grunted, not knowing what answer she wanted. He knew that he wanted to get on board the ship, but the thought of going overseas without Trowa, let alone their suspect third party, threw his calm as far away as the island colonies. He couldn't decide if he should go immediately to the boats or find an inn. Had they discussed this contingency? He wasn't able to remember.

"To-MAS," Halyna repeated putting her too-moist fingers against his cheeks. "Put me down?"

Instead of responding in an outright negative, Nichol asked her, "Why?"

"Toys," she pointed. Then anticipating his denial, she put her head on his shoulder. Her contrary behavior always presented after an exhausting day or lack of sleep.

He promised her, "Perhaps later. We can't always have what we want." He made his way into the thick of the city and toward the distant shapes of the ship masts.

^^^

"Well met," the captain of _Barge_ shook Nichol's hand. Halyna held hers up for acknowledgment which the captain indulged with the shape of a smile in his whiskers. To Nichol's horror the man murmured, "Aren't you a princess?"

"No," Nichol pushed against the other man's shoulder. "She's not."

"Apologies," the Captian said. "One would think you were her father."

"I _am_," Nichol grumbled, pushing from his mind thoughts of Hilde and Heero. He imagined them peaceful, happy, cut-through and gutted. He pinched his brow. "Please have someone show us to our room."

"Very well." The captain did as he was ordered, but whatever friendship had been offered dissolved. Nichol couldn't bring himself to care. Diplomacy wasn't making the captain feel happiness, it was keeping Halyna protected. A slip destroyed their escape. Nichol involuntarily flinched at a thought, _What if the captain had already given them away? Fool, fool... twice over..._ Nichol was trapped on the boat until it sailed.

Trowa might have handled that differently.

"My bed?" Halyna asked tugging on the hammock.

"Would you like to try it?" he offered her his arms. Lifting her into the folds, Nichol showed her how to work the nets. The southern docks were infested when the boats stayed still for too long. And they intended to to circle around to Heero's home colony from the south as well, bypassing the island where Trowa had been born. It seemed a safer journey than troubling the reclusive Chang Wufei or risking Maxwell's relatives. Beyond Trowa's homeland was the largest island, the land claimed by the Winners and the Maganac. And farther yet, Heero's islands scattered like a bear paw-print on the best maps.

The colonies seemed so remote and small to be as troublesome as they were. But the kings on the mainland always did better when they lived in harmony with those five, diverse, people groups. Those born on the islands did not easily sever those ties.

That cluster of first colony islands would remain loyal to Heero. And Halyna. If he could get to them...

Nichol twitched at the sound of running feet and his instincts knew the commotion was related to their escape. He reached for his sword and glanced at Halyna who pretended to be a fish caught in a net. He wondered if he should apologize to her... then he faced the door, Nichol waited.

It burst open, followed by shouting and the strange two-headed shape of a man being supported by another.

"We need to go," Trowa rasped.

_The relief at seeing him..._ Nichol shook himself from the distraction. He realized not only had Walker fainted, but it seemed Trowa would not be long able to keep his burden. He put down his sword and made to support them both. Trowa pushed away to lean against the wall of the already tight cabin. Nichol considered putting Walker into a hammock but unsure of the man's injuries lowered him to the floor instead. Then he looked up in alarm and Trowa dropped down along the wall and stumbled, only just staying seated.

"I'm fine," Trowa barked, wincing. He surveyed Walker in the shadows then added, "Get this boat to sea--now. Go."

^^^

Nichol climbed onto the deck finding the crew already breaking from where they'd been berthed. He spun around to see if anything had happened along the pier, but became dizzy instead and stumbled until he found a railing to support himself.

Soon after he bent over into dry heaving.

Someone thumped him soundly on the back. Nichol wiped his mouth, and glared at the captain.

"It'll be a long journey for you then," the captain chuckled loudly.

"I'll be fine," Nichol replied hotly. Then he added, "My thanks for getting us away."

Likewise the captain, changed his tone. "I wouldn't want to see that sort of damage done to your child either."

Nichol recalled his wounded friend below. "Do you have medical supplies?"

"I'll send the doctor in to fix them up," the captain nodded then made to leave.

"Thanks, friend. Your name?" Nichol called after. Already, his stomach was recovering. The first motions of the boat becoming familiar.

"Friend?" The captain looked back with a strange smile, "Just call me Howard."

^^^

Walker remained unconscious and Halyna very bravely declined going on deck. "Unless you're going to hold me, To-MAS," her resolve cracking over his name. He forgave her forgetting her part in their charade and gave his blessing that she play quietly below.

Nichol stayed away from the sailors busy with each other or their duties. The water was dark and barely visible under the moonless night sky. He knew they sailed by the stars all the same, but not knowing his place in the vast waters unnerved him somewhat. Eventually Trowa came to stand next to him.

"How many?" Nichol asked, keeping watch on the the place where he'd last seen land, now long gone.

Trowa sighed. "In the end, it didn't matter. One got away, my fault that. Not Walker's. It'd been harder to kill a man... I hesitated."

Nichol grunted. No shame in that, except the price that came with sparing an enemy.

"They made to chase, and I knew you'd only had so much of a lead over us. I came right to the boat, hoping..." Trowa turned so that his back was to the water and he leaned into Nichol. "I'm glad you were here. And safe."

"Thank you," Nichol said, quickly. Then, needing to change the mood added, "I suppose Walker's proven himself to you then."

Trowa lingered briefly then moved away. "Yes. He fought bravely. He wanted me to leave him behind, but due to the one I lost... sparing the rest in order to run was just as well as the suicide attempt to keep them away."

"You have gotten soft," Nichol warned.

"Then you'll have to watch my back," Trowa retorted, amiably.

^^^

They took their meals with the captain. Howard often allowed Halyna into his lap and the officers recounted various adventures they'd had while at sea. Nichol suspected that a great deal of the violence had been censored and many of the ocean's monsters embellished.

"Trowa here is from the third island," Howard said, knowing this somehow which rankled Nichol's privacy again. "Their island might be the smallest of the five, but they are a clever people."

"Why's that?" Halyna asked.

"Yes, why?" Trowa chorused, with his never ending good-will toward the crew and the captain.

"Because they must co-habit with a cunning creature called a To...Tomas-tur." Howard pierced Nichol with a lively expression.

"Oh yes, those," Trowa leaned back in his seat, amused.

"Tomastur!" Halyna repeated. Enjoying the story of a smart lad who outfoxed the Tomastur and made it give him three wishes, the crew and guests laughed through the tale. Nichol felt quite humbled by the end of it.

"So everyone born on the third island can sneak around in the shadows, hear words spoken from far away and see inside a stranger's heart," Howard concluded.

"Can you?" Halyna twisted to look at her guardian.

Trowa smiled, "Of course."

"Sounds lovely," Walker, who typically kept quiet, smiled shyly.

Nichol put his chin against his fist and muttered about inhumane treatment of the natural wildlife.

^^^

Birds followed the ship toward the third island. Nichol had carried Halyna onto the deck so she could watch, even though she insisted her feet didn't want to touch the ground. He indulged her. The larger ship could not navigate reliable beyond that point. They would rely on the hospitality of the colonists and the provisions Heero and Hilde had negotiated.

Trowa stayed nearby.

"How does it feel to come home?" Nichol asked, somewhat snidely and missing the mainland.

Trowa didn't answer right away. They listened to the crew responding to and calling out orders. The boat fit near the shoreline. No one on the island could be seen.

"Don't worry," Trowa answered Nichol's unspoken concern. "They'll meet us inland. Catherine has no interest in foreign trade and they reject meeting the boats. Anyone caught trying to export goods is severely punished as well."

Nichol raised his brow. "I had no idea... who..."

"Catherine is my sister," Trowa ran his fingers along his neck wiping away the sweat there. "And no, it's very _strange_ to be back in this place. It never truly felt like _home_..."

^^^

Supplied with provisions from the ship, Nichol and the others watched _Barge_ return to the sea. After a broad spin, she went back into the direction of the mainland. Nichol swallowed a base desire to still be on her. Halyna gladly welcomed the earth under her feet and only held his finger briefly before kicking up sand along the beach.

Trowa seemed reluctant to follow, so Walker tipped his head and chased after her initiating a cheerful game of tag. Then he allowed Halyna to begin burying him under the wet sand.

Nichol waited with Trowa. The picture of the tall man frowning with crossed arms wasn't what Nichol expected from Trowa's reunion with his home colony. The tide swept in and gradually erased Halyna's original footprints. They'd stayed quiet, watching for an ever increasing span of time.

"We'll need to ask for a long boat to take the length the coast of the fourth colony. They're more reliable between the rocks. Then we'll cross north to her new home," Trowa said, finally.

"A long boat?" Nichol knew he hadn't understood all of the details in Heero's plan, but the picture began to make more sense while he was in the thick of it. "We're going to paddle all those miles north?"

"Yeah," Trowa flashed Nichol a genuine smile, the first in a great while. "Just try to keep up with me."

"That won't be a problem," Nichol gave a surly reply, but he still wondered at Trowa's strange moods.

"Hold your fire!" A voice shouted from the jungle. Nichol would have started toward Halyna, but Trowa grabbed him first.

"Let go," Nichol quarreled, trying to pull away. Then he saw the archers, well camouflaged and in the branches of the trees. He searched for his ward and saw Walker had managed to cover Halyna with his body. It would have to be enough. "Are we betrayed?" he asked Trowa who didn't answer. The other man kept an impassive expression, but his jaw was tightly closed.

A woman appeared first. She was tall and tanned with wild curly hair. Her resemblance to Trowa was unmistakable. Her feet were bare and she wore a brightly covered skirt, but little else. Nichol tried not to look at her barely covered breasts. She was highly indecent by mainland standards.

"Brother," she said. Her hand touched his shoulder and then dropped as quickly. Then she looked past Nichol, who hated his blushing just then, to find Walker and their precious cargo. Halyna was kicking her legs from under Walker's arm.

"Tell them not to worry," she spoke to Trowa then signaled at her archers.

Nichol listened as Trowa complied, but the taller man still didn't settle right. Nichol was confused. He'd watched Trowa's cues for years and this was one he'd never seen before.

Walker brought the little girl to them and she freely gave Catherine her smiles, which won them a dramatic change in the colony leader.

She opened her arms. "What do you need? Food, supplies?"

"A boat," Nichol said, but Catherine ignored him.

"Food," Halyna spoke brightly and charmed Catherine again. The woman offered the girl a flower from those decorating her red curls.

"Follow us," Catherine said. More signals and her people moved swinging from the branches as easily as most men would walk along the ground. Indeed, Nichol suspected that some of them did not come down from the treetops at all. When they reached the quaint village, he saw as many homes in the trees as on the ground.

"You know the price, as agreed?" Catherine asked. Halyna had already gone through the door, but Catherine put up her arm not allowing them access inside.

Nichol bristled. He'd felt safer on the ship. A sharp glance at Trowa saw the taller man nodding. Trowa said, "Yes."

Nichol decided they were going to have a long conversation later. Trowa shouldn't know more than Nichol. A cold fear stole his thoughts away, _What if he'd gone ahead without Trowa and Walker?_

The low-table was only inches above the ground and Nichol had to keep Halyna from curling her toes around the edge of the rounded wood pieces. They ate fruit and drank water in silence, except for the constant sounds of birds and insects.

Walker had proven to be a very quiet man. Nichol took some time to study their third man. He suspected that the kindness hovering around the former friend of Zechs Marquis had suffered no small damage in that betrayal. _How would he have seemed before_, Nichol wondered.

Halyna liked Walker, moreso for the brief time they spent playing together on the beach. She leaned into Walker's arm and stared at Catherine with unabashed admiration of the woman's finery.

Trowa managed his food as if it were a discipline to eat rather than a pleasure. Nichol wanted to tease the man or touch him, he wasn't sure which, but couldn't stir himself from Catherine's disapproving glances. She seemed to hate them very much, so why had she agreed to help?

For possible the first time in his life, Nichol wanted someone to like him.

^^^

"Don't worry," Trowa spoke quietly watching Catherine leave them in undisguised frustration. The woman had wanted to take Halyna with her to stay with the other women. When Nichol had tried to refuse her, even his most polite effort enraged her.

"What if she takes back her offer to help us?" Nichol did worry. "I wouldn't want to offend her customs, but Halyna's safety requires her to be with me. At least until we can establish some trust..."

Trowa put his full hand over Nichol's mouth. "It's not worth thinking about." Trowa's agitation was a nearly perfect reflection of Catherine's.

Walker sat listening and managed a sympathetic smile when he caught Nichol looking. Nichol pulled Trowa's hand away. He didn't like the feeling that the action gave him. Once again Trowa had the upper-hand and to guide wayward, lost Nichol.

"The problem is I don't have all the information, do I?" Nichol whispered. After all that, he wasn't certain of Halyna's proximity and did not want her to hear him fighting with Trowa.

"I'll take care of it." Trowa's response seemed dull.

Halyna did squeeze Nichol's leg then and the distraction put a memory to Nichol's thoughts. He grabbed Trowa's shirt and pulled the taller man closer. "Hilde said something. She said..." Nichol's fingers immediately released Trowa. "She said this cost you something..."

Trowa tilted his head with a beautifully sad expression, "Yes, yes this does."

^^^

Nichol had not expected the answer he received when he pressed Trowa further.

So much so, that when Trowa had asked to take Halyna into his rooms as a final request, Nichol immediately complied. He couldn't shock his limbs from the numbness that had settled over his muscles. His thoughts became sluggish. That look on Trowa's face still bothered him more than anything and the pleasant island food became a knotted lump in his stomach.

He sat on the bed provided to him and stared at the ceiling.

"That wasn't what you expected, was it?" Walker's voice cracked through Nichol's melancholy.

"No, I'd thought I was stuck with the _bastard_ until we got to the first colony. Then, I don't know what." Nichol swallowed the alarm and anger in his own voice. Why was he reacting so badly? He decided to keep quiet.

Why had Walker started talking anyway?

"He didn't give me any indication that his sister was going to keep him hostage in order to receive her help." Nichol heard himself saying aloud. He put a hand over his mouth, then fighting the memory of Trowa doing the same thing before, removed it just as quickly.

"She was going to hold someone hostage," Walker repeated.

Nichol kicked up his legs then lay on his back in the bed. Staring at the ceiling he tried to rewind his recollections of Trowa to see what clues he had missed. Typically, he could read Trowa very well. But this was hidden from him.

"Why she wants her brother seems to be personal," Walker speculated.

Turning his head, Nichol watched Walker and wondered why the quiet man had taken to talking so much. _What had he said?_

"They seem to be a very conservative people. Men and women kept separate. Even for how they dress..." Walker pulled up one leg and rested his cheek against it.

"Someone's hostage," Nichol whispered. "But hostages are important people. Valuable. Trowa is valuable to her, but to me? To the Schbeikers?"

"The hostage can't be you." Walker could have been talking to the wall for all it didn't seem like he was participating in Nichol's conversation.

"Of course Trowa's... _valuable_," Nichol chewed the word bitterly. "But if anything, he's just as much of a threat to us. He's colony born nobility. If he had children with the right sort of mainlander, they'd be like..." _Halyna._

That wasn't it. Nichol was certain. Catherine wanted them to pay a price. And a hostage was leverage. The hostage had to be someone that Nichol _loved_...

"Someone I love?"

"Someone you love," Walker agreed.

Nichol sat up. "But I don't..." The pressure in his chest disagreed strongly enough to cut off Nichol's oxygen. He couldn't say it, because if he cared for anyone--right or wrong and to whatever relationship, Trowa was the only one who was completely _Nichol's_.

"I need him," Nichol groaned. "I don't want her to take him. He didn't look too keen on it either..."

"Then prove to her that someone else would make a better hostage," Walker commented. Then he smiled, "Or do you need me to spell it out further."

^^^

Trowa waited by the long boat. He sat next to his shoes on the dock with his feet in the water. Nichol watched him thoughtfully, but buried his face into Halyna's hair before Catherine would notice.

"Don't be sad, To-MAS," Halyna asked. "Why is Walker staying?"

The layers of deception were catching up to him. To Nichol's alarm, Walker gave a very impressive bluff that he was Nichol's _lover_ and while the Trowa was a good _friend_ Catherine might fair better in holding hostage the main-lander instead of her own sibling.

Nichol had been able to see the implications weaving into Catherine's plotting. Not that her disgust in him lessened any and her inability to speak to him directly became more pointed and understood by them both. She thought he had corrupted her brother into the customs from which the third islanders abstained. But if she had originally been mistaken...

So she'd decided upon Walker as her _guest_, the very word she used to describe them all that morning. Everyone except Trowa, who had disappeared shortly after abandoning Halyna on Nichol's doorstep.

Trowa still didn't know, because he still believed he was going to have to pay the price.

Nichol glanced at Walker who continued to look absolutely haggard over Catherine's decision to separate them. It would have been flattering if Nichol hadn't noticed Walker ogling Catherine's cleavage and proving the other man might get some pleasure out of remaining as Catherine's captive.

Nichol quietly wished them both well. They did not need Catherine as an enemy, he could still feel the eyes of her archers, and Walker had become a worthy substitution.

"Did you want to talk to your brother first?" Nichol asked. He tried not to be insulted when she ignored him and gave the signs for her people to leave the beach.

Then it was only Nichol, Halyna, and... Trowa.

Nichol couldn't be certain Catherine didn't leave someone to spy on them until the long boat was out of sight, so he did not rush. He gathered their resupplied bags from the beach and led Halyna to the boat. He sincerely hoped they had good weather, because the craft looked as flimsy as if they were taking a leaf along a rapid forest spring. He scanned the water. The fourth colony had to be in the distance, he just couldn't see it.

Sitting next to Trowa, Nichol said, "This might be overdue, but I'm quite certain you're the best friend I've ever had."

Trowa nodded once, but kept his eyes on the water encasing his feet.

"And we are both going to owe Walker our lives when this is over."

Trowa's brow pulled together in confusion. Nichol took a risk and put his hand over Trowa's mouth.

"It would take far too long to explain," Nichol shook his head. "But we need to start the next part of this journey. And you're coming with me." He considered the different possible messages in Trowa's eyes. Nichol realized why he couldn't quite interpret them. It was a language he'd never thought to consider.

Nichol took his hand away. "Besides, I think we had a wager on who could pull this boat faster?"

^^^

Trowa proved to be a talented sailor. After moving away from the third colony, Nichol became disoriented. He tried to recollect where the land had been placed behind him in order to aim toward the much larger shores of the fourth colony, but he became disoriented by the waves. Although, it might have been all the attention that he had to give to using the oars. He'd lost one briefly to the water which had broken the awkward silence with Trowa's laughter. Halyna joined in the mirth although she hardly understood why Nichol used the remaining oar to playfully mock-bludgeon their navigator.

"That is not funny, To-MAS," she reprimanded him. Nichol had to agree and apologized.

After that, they continued until Nichol's imagined darkness did become the foreboding rocky coast of the fourth colony.

"We can't even land here if we needed to," Nichol observed. The stresses of the journey were taking their toll. He had to fight back images of a tropical storm or Halyna leaning too far over the side of the boat. Would Heero or Hilde have taken these risks with their daughter if they'd understood exactly what this journey had meant?

Nichol paused. Heero had to have known.

"This colony is rather harsh," Trowa agreed. He pointed with the end of one oar. "The southeast here is all rocks. You could eat the birds that nest in the cliffs, but it's a mean life. We'll keep moving north, and it'll gradually become sand."

"Like the beach?" Halyna asked, intrigued. "I liked playing there with Walker."

Nichol waited for Trowa to answer. It came after a long, distracted thought. "It will be different," Trowa said at last.

Those word would have been face value even a day before, but Nichol knew that Trowa still was uncertain of what it meant that Walker had taken his place behind with Catherine. It did no good to have a distracted pilot on their boat.

Nichol called to him, "We'd never have made it this far without you. I'm completely lost."

"North," Trowa pointed. But he seemed relieved. Nichol decided that would have to do. They still had a mission to complete.

^^^

The darkness had been more than just the fourth colony. The first signs of rain were enough to frighten Halyna who had done remarkably well being brave when she'd clearly not enjoyed any of the sailing thus far. He tucked her between his legs, found the oars awkward and did his best. It wasn't long before Trowa indicated they needed to find a place to put ashore.

Nichol watched the rocks. They were still taller than a man, and that was if the person in question could walk on water. Then the darkness became more apparent when lightning jumped from the overcast sky from one cloud to the next illuminating their small craft briefly before the lighter sky ended.

"Trowa," Nichol shouted. The winds were no better. Water came over the sides of the boat in waves. Halyna became immediately wet, but she stayed quiet and tore her fingers into Nichol's damp pants.

"Here, pull," Trowa ordered. But Nichol had no control over the direction of the boat. He saw the front moving into the rocks and used the oar to push away. But there were more rocks.

Nichol could hear snatches of Trowa's conversation. The wind pushed the rain into them sideways and Nichol didn't know if he trusted himself to swim to the rocks. If they could find a cave or some shelter it would be better than clinging to the edge. Even then, he didn't know what chances he had, let alone the little girl he was protecting.

He tried not to get hysterical over the idea of Milliardo Peacecraft hearing that the Yuy child was lost at sea.

Then the boat wedged between a pair rocks. It trembled in the ocean but was stuck fast.

"That's it," Trowa shouted. He moved to the front, and Nichol let Trowa take the girl. "...to shore. Try to get what supplies you can. I can keep her safe."

Nichol nodded. He trusted Trowa would be better in the water. He lifted his bag to find it waterlogged. Nichol grimaced, he'd have to try. The length of the bag went around his neck and arm. He faced the island. The waves hit the rocks with visible spray, but the wet was all the same. The rocks would be unreliable, he reasoned. He needed to avoid being hit against them. To the left he'd face the currents, but less rocks. Nichol didn't see Trowa or Halyna.

Nichol really didn't want to leave the boat. Without any grace whatsoever, he flung himself over the side.

^^^

He had no sense of direction. The bag pulled him down.

That was down.

Everything was dark or wet. Nothing was air, he couldn't breath. _Choose a direction. Move._ Nichol kicked. His arms pulled.

He may have been underwater for an entire lifetime.

Then his face plowed into what might have been gravel. The pain pushed the air from his lungs in a gasp. The bag moved in the water, and in a panic he untangled himself from the weight.

He couldn't think clearly. Even with his eyes open he couldn't see. Was he at the bottom? His arm reached out and hit on rock. His body lifted and Nichol wished that he'd put more thought into his actions before...

He closed his eyes. It was all dark anyway...

^^^

"Don't worry, Bean, To-MAS won't die."

Halyna must have slipped into his tent again. She'd been warned not to invade the homes of the rest of the camp, even though her favorite thing was to pull up the flaps and scream 'hello' before running away in giggles. Someone had complained, so Hilde had enforced the rule. Halyna's To-MAS was the only exception. He didn't mind her surprise visits.

Some mornings he'd find her curled against his side, thumb in her mouth and easily asleep.

He would do anything for her. Which was rather dangerous, when he considered Halyna's future.

Her arm settled across his chest. Her head was already against his shoulder. How early was it this morning? Gods, his body ached. Did he sleep wrong on the mat? Or had he been sparring the other day? He tried to find a memory and must have moved because Halyna pinched his shirt into her fingers.

"To-MAS, wake up. Please."

He gurgled some syllables. When he tried opening his eyes, he saw flashes of light. Then thunder.

He wasn't in his tent. He was surrounded by rocks. This place was... he lifted the arm that wasn't under Halyna and pushed his hand into his face. It came away with only a slight contact of drying blood. A wound? He'd been trying for the shore.

"Trowa?" he reasoned. Trowa must have found him.

"No!" Halyna shrieked, clutching at him. "No, no, no."

"I'm here," Trowa's voice sounded far away. It was clear though. The rain seemed to be farther away then. "I think I frightened our girl."

"He was hitting you," Halyna told. "I couldn't get him to stop."

"Oh princess." Nichol let his eyes fall closed and he stroked her hair with the last of his energy.

^^^

When Nichol woke up the second time, Halyna was pleasantly chatting with the other man so they must have reconciled during his rest.

Nichol pushed up, cautious of the low rocks. The cave was deep, but one could only sit upright in certain places. He had to crawl to the edge, then he saw the distance that Trowa must have carried him. The space was several feet up the rock face with a rather precarious ledge that a human could take if they climbed the first part with only their hands.

Along the water, Trowa searched the shallow and Halyna watched him as she paced along an invisible barrier.

Nichol relaxed down to his stomach and watched them for a while. He didn't see the boat, but he certainly hoped that Trowa had salvaged it.

Like Trowa had salvaged Nichol. He lowered his head and settled best he could. Something in his body demanded further rest.

^^^

"She became frightened again," Trowa noticed Nichol's movement. "When we found you collapsed like that she was certain I'd done something."

"You can be a very scary person," Nichol said, contrarily. His body was leaning as a person might sit. Once again, Halyna wedged herself as close to him as possible, but she was fast asleep. "Frantic without me."

"Forgive me if I can't joke right now," Trowa moved to sit just opposite of Nichol. The cave was low and Trowa bent his back forward over his crossed legs. Nichol recognized flickering light and saw a small fire near the front of the cave.

"Smart," Nichol indicated. "Any one see that?"

"Not yet."

"I must be a mess," Nichol coughed. His throat ached and Trowa pushed what became a curved stone of water toward Nichol's lips. "Thank you."

"Fresh water is going to run out," Trowa explained. "But if we move inland, we should be alright."

"Away from the sea," Nichol grimaced but tried to make it a smile. "Sounds good. Let's do it. I'll be... right, soon."

"We're on the fourth colony."

"Quatre's people, yeah," said Nichol. Then he remembered. "Did you get the boat?"

"It's gone."

"Ah, that's that," Nichol allowed. "I don't suppose someone will just come save us?" He wanted Trowa's blank expression to relax. He made his own face leak the affection he felt. Halyna at his side. Trowa unharmed. "We just need to make sure this little girl gets to grow up. If it's indirect or direct, we'll get to the first colony. If she's four or eleven..."

"It's selfish to delay," Trowa pointed out.

"I'd say we're entitled." Nichol rotated his shoulder, wincing. "What did we promise them anyway? To keep Halyna safe?" He grinned ruefully. "One might say you've done a better job than I have."

"And I'm here because you... oh." Trowa paused. "Perhaps we are doing alright."

"Lucky," Nichol admitted. He looked out into the dark beyond the firelight. "We need to stop relying on luck so much."

"And my skills, I wasn't just beating you before," Trowa chewed the words. "I swear you'd swallowed half the ocean. Did you think you were the god of the sea? Only seven feet left to the shore and you were pointed the wrong way! I even found the supplies when the tide changed."

Nichol reached out to tap Trowa's shoulder. "You can teach me how to swim."

"I will," Trowa replied, then he laughed somewhat. "Was it Walker's idea?"

"Hmm," Nichol indicated he wanted more water and drank deeply.

"Your deception with my sister," Trowa asked. "Who put that together?"

"Would you believe me if I said..." Nichol chuckled. "No, it was Walker. I didn't even put it together."

"You do realize that Catherine thought it would be me. That's why she agrees, because she knew that I'd prolonged my stay on the mainland for _you_?" Trowa spoke, cautiously.

"Couldn't leave me, eh, Barton?" Nichol chuckled lightly.

"Of course there was Heero and Halyna, too, But my military responsibilities on behalf of the third colony ended when _anyone_ finally sat on that bloody throne."

"So when Walker pretended that he and I were... together," Nichol made a mocking noise. "She's indignant because she thinks I don't deserve your affections?"

Trowa concurred. "Catherine never had any love for this war. She's always wanted to protect me from it. You represent more than my questionable investment to the mainland. You _are_ the mainland."

"With her foreign policy, lucky me," Nichol sighed.

"Lucky mainland, having you to represent all of them." Trowa's joke fell flat. "My friend, I wonder if they put it to a vote if you'd still be elected as representative?"

"Do I get your vote?" Nichol chided, unaffected. Everyone had an off day.

Trowa answered, "Absolutely."

"Then that's all that matters."


	2. But The Years Do Go

The season had changed early and before they had time to store or gather their belongings. Migrating to the northern edge of the fourth colony would take a few days travel to reach a moderate climate. By then the evenings in the south would become unbearably cold in contrast to the summer heat of the days.

The flesh of Nichol's forehead shifted under pressing fingers. "Too much thinking," Trowa murmured sleepily. Then the other man rolled away to, presumably, continue resting. Eventually the Gundam knight would realize his mistake. Nichol already felt the chilled air from their separation even under the pile of fur blankets.

"Morning," Halyna whispered. She hadn't moved much in the night while they slept like a pack of wolf pups. In the north they would have space, distance, but even Nichol's prudish inclination to isolation and modesty had to adjust in the wild cold nights of winter.

The girl, _almost a young woman now_ Nichol feared, pushed up onto her elbows. Her dark black hair all wild and knotted from sleep needed cut, but she would never let Trowa take the blade higher than her shoulders. Her blue eyes studied Nichol then glanced across the tugged bedding toward Trowa's back. They were near enough to the ocean that they could hear the water against the rocks.

"Did you fight?" she asked.

Nichol shook his head just enough that she'd understand. She settled closer to him then, and put her head against his shoulder. At those times, Nichol could imagine she was the same, much smaller girl he had brought across the ocean. The purpose had been to keep her safe. Even if they'd fallen short of their target of the first colony, the outcome had been the same. Whatever happened on the mainland didn't matter in this place. And Hilde Schbeiker's daughter, heir to the kingdom, was safe. _Although the princess was probably a more unruly sight than the mainland nobles would be used to,_ Nichol smiled to himself.

"You were right though." Her voice came clearly as she became more awake. "We should have left last week."

"Trowa likes this place better," Nichol allowed. "Nothing to remind him of the wars in this landscape. But our summer house now..."

"Barely a house." Trowa was awake.

"Lodging," Nichol started again.

"Lean-to." Trowa sat up.

Nichol could see the goosebumps along Trowa's right arm. And Nichol started to feel the same along his left side. He reached over and pulled at Trowa. Nothing in his grip could have moved Trowa if he hadn't wanted to curl back down again.

"I like the north," Halyna protested.

"You like _Omri_," corrected Nichol. The Maganac tolerated the refugees and indulged in limited trade. However as Nichol and Trowa were not allowed into their cities, the Maganac would send their representatives. The last season they had been negotiating with a handsome young man a few years older than Halyna.

"He was pleasant," with a rumble in his chest, Trowa agreed. "If we're efficient we can finish gathering our things today."

"Omri's mine," Halyna insisted, horror in her voice. Nichol chuckled.

^^^

They always kept a route along the water. Nichol knew that across the ocean, beyond his eyesight, were the fifth colony, the second and the third. Then beyond those islands, the mainland where he'd been born. His homeland, he corrected himself. Nonetheless, he'd lived almost a third of his life on the fourth colony now. As had Trowa. Those ten years spent raising Halyna created a place in his heart that resonated with the concept of _family_. Nichol's own bloodlines ended with him, and just as well. It was blood that created problems and burdened those entrusted with rebuilding peace.

Blood was something he could not help Halyna escape, but he would postpone it as long as he could. Assist her to be ready.

Nichol doubted this was what either of Halyna's parents had expected. Heero Yuy, being the Gundam knight from the first colony, had charged his wife's kin with taking Halyna to that place. Nichol and Trowa had gone as far as they could--short of swimming the ocean, which was impossible. He'd failed that attempt, although Nichol had improved greatly under Trowa's militant insistence.

"Perhaps the boat will be sail worthy this year," Halyna made conversation as she took a turn pulling the smaller of their carts. Her arms had taken on a rosy color and muscles defined their shape.

Nichol realized he hadn't answered for looking too long. When had she grown up so much?

Trowa instead said, "Only a little work left. It did well in the water the last time." They'd had fish that first night. Nichol begrudgingly admitting that he had developed a taste for Trowa's catch.

"And then we'll go to my father's holdings," Halyna nodded. "I wonder if they'll be surprised to see me."

Uncharacteristically, Trowa gave Nichol a concerned glance. For all their speculation, neither of them could anticipate the outcome of following their orders.

But they had made promises. Ones they would continue to keep until their last breath.

^^^

By the campfire, Halyna recited the lineage of the mainland throne. "Then Noventa was executed by Treize Kushrenada who took the north by his blood right on his mother's side." Her tone slipped into weariness. She asked, "Nichol?"

He stopped stitching the hole in his shirt and gave her full attention. Trowa smirked from where he balanced by the flames to manage the spit.

"It seems like the OZ rule was a terrible time for the kingdom," she commented. "Why did mother support them?"

_Good question,_ Nichol's first thought remained unspoken. "In nobility, people make allegiances. If I am sworn to your mother and she commands me, that is what I do."

"What about you?" she turned to Trowa.

"Ha," Nichol burst with laughter. "That man does whatever he wants."

"Gundam knights answer to their colonies, but are free to take sides as they wish," Trowa corrected with strength in his voice.

"So you help me because you want to?"

"Yes, Princess," he answered calmly.

"I think I like that better," she decided. Then she returned to her recitation, knowing that Nichol would remind her if she skipped.

_Yes, but he can also_ unwant _when his promises are kept,_ Nichol thought, wondering when Halyna would learn this truth.

^^^

Nichol woke up before the others, and he gingerly moved himself away from the middle. It was a pattern they'd kept from the first year on the island. Nichol knew the original purpose was so that Trowa could keep watch from their first cave along the rockier coastline of the island. Halyna stayed tucked in Nichol's arms and hidden by the wall. They'd eventually determined they could set out to explore other parts of the island. But when they slept together, the positions never changed without protest from one or the other of his mismatched family.

_Gundam knights take sides as they wish, indeed_, Nichol snorted.

His thoughts stopped as he gazed across the water in the distance. He saw white shapes which were not clouds nor moved like sea birds.

The rocks lessened this far north, and he moved forward to stand with feet sinking into the sand and watch. Ships from the mainland had not been able to manage the variable channel, but had they built something that could in the decade past? Had Heero sent someone? Or were they dead and this was Peacecraft come to finish the annihilation of the OZ line?

No one should know where they were. Unless the Maganac had traded information which identified them. That Omri child had been so interested in Halyna...

He swallowed a fear he hadn't heeded for so long.

^^^

"It doesn't change our purpose." Trowa took the news with remarkable indifference. "We keep at our own craft and move to the first colony."

"I wish it didn't have to be by boat at all," Halyna muttered. She walked freely this time as the other two chose the responsibility to navigate their luggage along the forested paths. For her part she cut aside rope-like vines which had fallen into their way. The route was one they only took two times in the year and didn't seem to be used by anyone else.

Nichol turned his emotions toward the crooked wheel that stuck on every rise in the ground larger than a pebble. "I swear you always make me take this one," Nichol complained, turning to ferociously tug at the contraption until it came free.

"Do you want to switch?" Trowa replied amiably.

"No. I want you to fix it as I asked."

"You could repair it," Trowa continued.

Halyna had stopped mid-cut at the sounds of their quarreling. She seemed about to interrupt, when Nichol shook his head. Her frown sliced as sharp as the knife that split the bramble. He certainly hoped that inherited grumpy demeanor wasn't his doing.

^^^

The next beach beyond the trees would become their home for the summer months. They normally set up separate spaces for themselves, a peculiar division after winters all tucked together. Halyna had started the segregation wanting her own space. And it had seemed wrong to keep lodging with Trowa in that case. So they put themselves at protective points around her, not that anyone bothered them. The Maganac kept to the more hospitable west coast.

But with the ships, Nichol didn't want to leave Halyna open and vulnerable to the sea. It no longer was a wall, but an open doorway for trouble.

Trowa uncovered the boat he'd been building for years. He surveyed it and nodded, "We're in good shape. It's weathered very well."

Halyna would have begun unpacking her things in her usual spot when Nichol protested, "We've got to plan differently this summer."

"The ship?" she surmised.

"The ship," Nichol confirmed, then braced himself for her youthful complaints. Her tempers flared so expectantly.

But her quiet then seemed all the more troubling.

She behaved, complying to their every request. When they chose a new place to sleep, she purposefully unloaded their things in the same place. Trowa noted the change as well and shrugged.

"She would have Hilde's sweetness too," the taller man guessed. "But this is going to be cramped quarters. We'll need more space so not to be cornered if attacked..."

"Hilde? Sweet?" Nichol chuckled, ignoring Trowa's compulsive soldiering. "Perhaps, but only if she thought she were losing something..." He stumbled across the answer.

^^^

"I had wanted to see Omri again." Halyna watched as Trowa took their smaller craft into the water. She'd been quiet since Nichol indicated the ship had come close enough to spy the colors on the flag. Trowa had confirmed the first colony banner.

"What luck." Trowa had worn a crooked smile which Nichol doubted contained any happiness. None of them belonged on the fourth colony, but, damn it all, he wanted to keep what they'd had there. Moving forward meant facing enemies and deceit.

He'd wanted to snatch Trowa's arm and make promises to each other. _Stay with me during this_. However, Halyna had seen to the heart of it nights ago. Nichol had to return to his allegiances beyond whatever friendship the two men had for each other. It wasn't fair to ask Trowa to chose Nichol's path again after safely getting them to the first colony. The promise had been long kept as it was.

"Tell me how you met," Halyna asked. "You and Trowa."

"What does it matter?" Nichol felt contrary and sat on the beach crossing his arms over his knees. She followed his posture, but set her head on his shoulder.

"I wonder sometimes. You don't talk about it, but some days it seems like you've always been together."

"Once there was a clever, young man from the third colony who had to tame a wild Tomastur..." Nichol avoided her question with a successful effort to make her laugh instead.

"Cruel!" She slapped at him. "I did ask for that story too often, didn't I?"

"Took you long enough to catch on, but Trowa did like telling it."

"He's not gone. He's just over there." Halyna pointed. They could still see their craft alone in the water. With how small it had become, Nichol realized the true distance of the first colony ship. "I will convince him that he wants to stay with me. He'd be an excellent asset to my kingdom."

Nichol doubted she knew what she intended as a ruler. He'd done the best he could to prepare her, but it seemed far too little in that moment. Politics were not a game he played well.

^^^

On board the _Peacemillion_ the distance to the first colony seemed a short hop. Ten years they'd faced that impossible water, and in a few hours Nichol inhaled his first breaths of the first colony. Oddly enough, it reminded him of the mainland docks. As the first colony, they'd kept a number of their empire's traditions.

The captain was not a native of the colony, however.

Sally Po entertained Nichol with her company. "What a gift you've brought us, soldier," she complimented him. "I've sent word ahead to Doctor J."

"Who?" Nichol asked. He propped his arms along the ship rail and surveyed the busy dock and the visible streets were just as crowded.

"He was Heero Yuy's tutor. Don't make such a face, the man is terrifying but he's the one who dared to believe that you'd managed to keep the princess alive. Even calculated the place we would find you on the fourth colony shore."

"Impossible," Nichol doubted, but even so he had arrived.

"The storms that season were terribly bad, like the islands had never seen before," Sally explained. "But Doctor J sent message after message to Yuy that he would find where you'd given up."

"We didn't give up," Nichol grumbled. "We're alive."

"Exactly," Sally smiled, as if she'd gained her goal. Nichol decided he liked her, even at the expense of his pride.

"So what about you? Why are you the one to get us?" He heard Halyna's voice and needed to go to her, but he hesitated. Sally intrigued him.

She pursed her lips with a tight, amused grin. "The Noventa Alliance isn't completely dead, but we want to be a friend. What better way to prove out intentions than to hand the kingdom keys to Heero Yuy's daughter?"

^^^

"What do I do with this?" Halyna reached into the box and lifted a handful of unopened letters. "I don't even know where to start."

"That is a lot of letters they kept safe for you," Nichol agreed. He'd given up trying to be completely relaxed about their position on the colony. Sally had caught them up on a brief analysis of the mainland situation. The Peacecrafts had eventually discovered that Halyna had escaped. Indeed, their first action was to then travel to the first colony. Relena Peacecraft managed what were called peace-talks, while the crew of her small vessel did a botched job of searching for Heero's child. They'd not long ago returned to the Northern Kingdom's holdings.

"Ah, this one has your name." She handed it to him. Then briefly looked to see if any of the other envelopes were addressed to someone other than herself. "Nothing for Trowa," she guessed after a time.

_No, he was to be left behind_, Nichol remembered. Hilde had made an agreement with the leader of the third island to give Trowa as a hostage to the colony. That had been the plan until their companion at the time, Walker, had come up with an alternate option.

"I wonder when they wrote this?" he said quietly.

"Will you read it?" She would watch him for an indication of what she should do.

Nichol pushed back, "With your permission?"

The petite nose wrinkled, "You treat me like a child and now you ask my opinion?"

"You are fourteen." Nichol did not look at her then. "The same age as when your mother brought me into her family. The same age as when Trowa went to fight. You must be an adult now."

"But you're still _older_," she raged. That had to be his doing, Nichol resigned himself. Neither Heero nor Hilde shouted at such volumes. She needed someone else to teach her how to manage a temper.

A polite knock at the door unsettled Halyna's rage. She swallowed and Nichol watched as she repositioned her emotions behind a stoic mask. That was Trowa's influence then. _Better use than my dispositions_, he decided.

Halyna opened the door and Nichol saw someone he'd never expected to see again. How had Sally kept this a secret?

"I wanted to greet you myself, Princess," the blonde woman introduced herself. "I am Sylvia Noventa."


End file.
